Preludio, Postludio
by incarnadine.akuma
Summary: Hari dimana Hibari Kyouya lulus dari Namimori, adalah hari yang paling tidak ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yamamoto Takeshi. 8018.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, dan semua karakter yang tercantum, adalah milik Akira Amano semata. Lirik adalah _The Call_, milik Regina Spektor. Publikasi fanfic ini tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

**Notes:** 8018, aka Yamamoto/Hibari. Alternite timeline, kayaknya. Universe masih tetap mafia, otomatis reality juga masih nyangkut sama plot asli... (ya terus). Pokoknya, nggak ada villain di sini. Ada, sih, tapi nggak di timeline fanfic ini. (TERUS GIMANA)

Pokoknya, selamat membaca!

* * *

**preludio**; _**postludio  
**_

by incarnadine . akuma

.

_i'll come back when you call me_  
_no need to say goodbye_

_._

* * *

Musim semi 2006.

Pastilah adjektiva menyenangkan yang terbesit di kepala apabila kau mendengar kata `musim semi`, sebab memang seperti itulah cara mereka mendeskripsikannya. Musim dingin berlalu, begitu juga dengan hembus udara yang menggelitik, yang lamat-lamat tergantikan oleh hangat yang merasuk ke dalam sukma. Anak-anak itu tidak lagi memerlukan syal atau baju hangat, dan hidung mereka tidak lagi memerah karena dingin. Tidak ada lagi permainan bola salju, sebab—coba perhatikan salju itu mencair, atau bagaimana gradasi pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan berubah warna menjadi merah jambu, lantas kelopaknya tercerai-berai dibawa angin hangat musim semi...

...dan jika musim gugur adalah masa transisi, musim semi adalah masa regenerasi.

Waktu memoles hari, sedang hari memoles bulan. Terus seperti itu sampai nantinya bumi akan dihadapkan dengan musim panas. Poles lagi, bertemu dengan musim gugur. Poles sedikit lagi dan musim dingin akan menyambut, sampai akhirnya berhadapan kembali dengan musim semi. Ini adalah daur yang mutlak, tidak alasan bagi waktu untuk berhenti, dan semua orang paham.

Tetapi pemahaman tidak pernah bisa sinkron dengan kehendak.

Berpasang-pasang kaki melangkah keluar dari aula SMP Namimori. Beberapa menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan baju, beberapa bergandengan tangan, beberapa pula mengangkat sebuah gulungan kertas tinggi-tinggi. Di dada kiri mereka, tersemat sebuah pita berwarna biru muda, yang menjadi bukti konkret bahwa mereka telah selesai menempuh pendidikan selama tiga tahun, dan harus menginjak jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Mereka tidak harus melupakan seluruh memori yang dipelitur dengan apik, tetapi berpisah merupakan satu-satunya pilihan. Ini adalah salah satu contoh, bahwa,

"Yo,"

apa yang telah diawali, _harus_ diakhiri.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam, menduduki sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura. Tungkainya dilipat angkuh, pandangnya tidak pula teduh, tetapi tidak seperti biasanya—ia mengenakan seragam dengan benar. Apabila si pemuda biasanya terlihat menyeramkan dengan gakuran yang tersampir asal di pundaknya, maka kali ini, kau akan dikagetkan dengan penampilannya yang... lebih manusiawi. Gakurannya dipakai dengan benar, walau ban yang menandakan dirinya adalah bagian dari Komite Disipliner masih terlilit kuat di lengannya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Dan apabila kau mencoba melihat lebih jeli lagi, akan ada sebuah pita biru yang dipakai sebagian murid SMP Namimori hari ini, tersemat di seragamnya.

"...kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hibari Kyouya telah lulus.

Cermin yang menatapnya memiliki warna yang senada dengan teh hangat—menenangkan, mulus, yang mana rempah pembentuknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kenangan kekal. Pemiliknya ada di sana, menampakkan senyum yang rapi dipagari gigi. Ia berdiri dua meter di depan Hibari, dan kedua tangannya penuh dengan dua kaleng kopi dari mesin pembeli minuman dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat," jawabnya enteng—Yamamoto. Hibari tidak berkedip ketika dilihatnya Yamamoto berjalan menghampiri, pandangnya terarah pada tempat kosong di samping Hibari, memosi persetujuan untuk duduk. "Aku sengaja tidak mendatangimu di aula tadi, haha. Lebih personal, lebih baik," lanjut Yamamoto, hampir-hampir bersenandung sembari mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Hibari yang tidak merespon diartikannya sebagai tanda setuju, bahwa ya, Yamamoto dipersilahkan duduk bersamanya. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng soda berwarna ungu, ada senyum ramah yang dipulas. "Mau soda?"

"Kau menjijikkan," si pemilik rambut hitam berucap, tetapi menerima kaleng soda yang disodorkan.

Yamamoto nyengir.

"Apa maumu?"

"Jahatnya," Yamamoto meretas kekeh, sementara kedua tangannya berkoordinasi membuka kaleng soda. "Tadi kan, sudah kubilang—aku ingin mengucapkan selamat. Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Menyingkirlah, Herbivor," ucap Hibari datar. Tidak sekalipun diliriknya Yamamoto, yang justru tertarik dengan pergerakan tangan Hibari: ikut membuka kaleng sodanya.

Diangkatnya kaleng itu mendekati mulut, lalu ditenggaknya beberapa teguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak butuh ucapan selamat darimu," mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Dari sini, Hibari mengharapkan kerisihan yang disiratkan dalam nada bicara Yamamoto, agar ia mau menyingkir, dan membiarkannya menenangkan diri tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu. Tetapi—

"Justru aku yang butuh, Hibari!" balas Yamamoto, tertawa. "Atau haruskah kubilang... _senpai_?"

—ia tidak menemukan setitik pun rasa takut ataupun ragu yang menggumpal di dalam dada si pemuda. Maka ditariknya sebuah tonfa dari bawah bangku, yang ujungnya sudah akan merusak hidung Yamamoto kalau pemuda itu tidak menangkisnya dengan lengan. Berdecak, Hibari menaruh kaleng sodanya, lantas mengambil pasangan tonfa yang dimiliki.

Yamamoto Takeshi adalah herbivora yang aneh, benar-benar _aneh_.

"Aku nggak di sini untuk mengajakmu berkelahi, lho," ujar Yamamoto santai, matanya mengerling khawatir pada tonfa yang menyentuh dagunya, secara tidak langsung memaksanya untuk menengadah. Selama beberapa detik warna _rave_n menatap gradasi yang lebih muda, menghakimi, berusaha menemukan adanya kebohongan. Pada akhirnya, kedua tonfa lamat-lamat ditarik dan lengan Hibari tidak lagi memfleksi. Yamamoto menghela napas lega. "Uwah, syukurlah. Kamu tahu, aku benar-benar nggak mengerti—aku selalu terlihat salah di matamu, ya?"

Hibari menenggak sodanya.

"Ah, tapi," kata Yamamoto lagi, memberi jeda supaya ia bisa menikmati dingin soda yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. "Aku barangkali bakalan merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Kau menyerang, lalu aku... dua pilihan, untuk menghindar atau menderita."

Yamamoto tidak bisa tidak melupakan kali pertama mereka berjumpa, tentu—darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh nadinya, adalah darah yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan sistem transportasinya, tiap kali kepalan tangan Hibari menghantam wajahnya. Atau merusak lengannya, atau menghancurkan isi perutnya. Sehingga mungkin, apa yang membuat Yamamoto tetap hidup sampai sekarang adalah semua perkelahiannya dengan Hibari. Entah itu disengaja, atau tidak disengaja—atau Yamamoto hanya ingin mengisengi Hibari tanpa mengetahui apa konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak, kan," Yamamoto bersandar pada bangku, pandang matanya mengikuti segerombolan perempuan yang berjalan melintasi mereka, "kalau kita akan jadi sedekat ini."

"Aku tidak sedekat _itu_ denganmu."

"Dalam konteks yang wajar, maksudku. Ahaha, maaf."

Hibari mendengus.

"Aku, Gokudera, dan Tsuna..."

Hibari memperhatikan Yamamoto menghitung dengan jarinya, yang terus membuka tiap kali Yamamoto menambahkan seseorang dalam hitungannya. Tetapi bukan kuantitas oknum yang menjadi atensi utamanya, melainkan ekspresi wajah Yamamoto. Ini akan terdengar sangat konyol, dan bukan seperti Hibari untuk menelisik pribadi seseorang sebegini jauh, tetapi, ..._Yamamoto_, yang paling terang sekalipun, tidak pernah pandai berbohong. Ada sesuatu di matanya, yang tidak pernah dilihat Hibari sebelumnya, sesuatu yang norak dan berlebihan seperti—

"...bakalan sangat rindu, lho."

—rasa tidak ingin kehilangan.

Naif, mungkin.

Sang _skylark_ juga bukannya tidak pernah menikmati masa-masa konyol bersama Vongola Decimo dan _keluarga_nya. Dia hanya menolak, kamu tahu, untuk menyadari, bahwa masa-masa menyenangkan itulah yang seharusnya dipertahankan dalam ingatannya. Agar tetap kekal, agar tidak pudar. Pernah suatu kali mereka berlomba menghabiskan permen kacang dengan cara yang aneh; kau melempar permennya tinggi-tinggi dan permen itu harus masuk tepat ke dalam mulutmu. Atau ketika mereka bermain tenis di Festival Tahun Baru, dan yang kalah harus menerima coretan spidol di wajah.

Tetapi kenangan seperti itulah, yang harusnya ditimbun oleh Hibari Kyouya, dipelitur dengan apik, sampai umurnya yang paling tua sekalipun.

Pertanyaannya: _seberapa penting_, _kah_?

"Aku juga," sebuah suara meleburkan pikiran Hibari, membawanya kembali pada dunia. Yamamoto meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas yang diakhiri dengan hela napas yang panjang, "pasti bakalan rindu dengan seseorang yang sering memperhatikan pertandinganku dari ruang komite..."

Sebuah tonfa diayunkan keras pada kepala Yamamoto, keras dan mantap, dan Yamamoto mau tidak mau merasakan otaknya menghantam tengkorak belakangnya. Semuanya itu, yang dikatakan Yamamoto—adalah bohong, Hibari ulang, adalah kebohongan semata.

"Aku hanya bosan."

(..._sepertinya_.)

Yamamoto meringis.

"Kau kelihatannya selalu bosan, Hibari."

Pemuda itu seringkali memperhatikan, dan secara okasional, membantu Hibari Kyouya menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dengan cara apa, Yamamoto bertanya. Toh Hibari bukannya epitomi pemuda-secerah-matahari, maka Yamamoto membiarkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk menjadi sinar, siapa tahu, bagi yang memerlukan. Bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, bagi Vongola Famiglia-nya. Entah itu Gokudera, atau Tsuna, atau Haru dan Sasagawa bersaudara, bahkan—Hibari, dan kotak pandora yang terlalu awas untuk dibongkar.

Dia (juga Tsuna dan Gokudera) pernah membayangkan, akan seperti apakah nantinya, apabila mereka tidak lagi menemukan Hibari berpatroli di Namimori?

"Kugigit kau sampai mati, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tidak akan ada lagi, oknum dengan harga diri tertinggi, berbicara dengan nada yang paling monoton. Mereka bisa menggantikan Ketua Komite Disipliner setelahnya, tetapi siapa juga yang bisa menggantikan euforia menegangkan di Namimori tiap kali Hibari menemukan murid bandel yang mencoba bolos lewat jendela? Mungkin mereka akan menemukan pegganti, namun satu-satunya konsekuensi yang bisa diberikan adalah detensi, yang mana tidak berpengaruh sama sekali—sehingga akan dengan mudah bagi anak-anak itu untuk mengulang perbuatan mereka kembali. Tidak akan ada lagi, dentum tubuh yang membentur paksa dengan lantai atap, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Hibari

Sebab dengan Hibari, semuanya—berbeda.

"Nanti," jawab Yamamoto, "setelah aku selesai berbicara denganmu."

Kalimat itu juga mengakhiri konten pada soda kaleng yang sedari tadi ditenggaknya, bersamaan dengan Hibari yang melempar kaleng sodanya ke belakang, tidak mengindahkan ke mana benda itu akan mendarat. Gemerisik pohon sakura mengisi keheningan, selama beberapa saat, baik Yamamoto maupun Hibari tidak berusaha untuk memecah bisu di antara mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hibari termenung, segala sesuatunya tentang kelulusan ini, begitu sentimentil, dan sebuah kenyataan menyambar keras kepalanya.

_Mungkinkah..._?

"Hibari,"

Alih-alih senyuman tolol yang biasa diretas Yamamoto Takeshi, apa yang dilihat Hibari adalah campuran begitu banyak perasaan, yang direfleksikan langsung oleh permata cokelat Yamamoto. Kehilangan, terutama. Lalu kerinduan yang menggumpal, pula intensi untuk menahan Hibari agar tidak meninggalkan Namimori. Biarlah Hibari tinggal kelas, biarlah Hibari tetap menjadi bahan gunjingan Namimori. Biarlah mereka semua, murid-murid Namimori, menderita di bawah naungannya, tetapi jangan pernah sekalipun membiarkannya pergi—Hibari Kyouya.

Jadi ketika Yamamoto mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Hibari, menyapu lembut bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil, Hibari membiarkan dirinya hanyut. Tidak ada sepasang tonfa yang disiagakan, atau niatan untuk meninju perut Yamamoto. Yang ada hanyalah wangi hujan, dan Hibari _suka_, sehingga kedua mata _raven_-nya memejam santai—o, peduli setan dengan mereka berciuman di tempat publik.

Barulah ketika Yamamoto menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, pemuda itu dihadapkan dengan ujung tonfa yang diayunkan bertubi-tubi.

"Ow."

(_Satu_—)

"Ow!"

(—_dua_—)

"Ow! Hibari-_senpai_, hentikan!"

(—_tiga._)

"Mati saja, Herbivor."

(..._oh, empat._)

Yamamoto—memaksa—tertawa sebagai respon, tetapi kilatan di matanya benar-benar membuat Hibari terganggu. _Nakal_. Oh, dan Hibari tidak akan kalah. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin semua orang melihatnya kalah, hanya karena telah ditaklukan oleh sebuah ciuman. Hibari menggeser tempat duduknya lebih jauh dari Yamamoto (yang sedang sibuk dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya), lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha melupakan. Toh sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari sini, dan kemungkinan bagi Yamamoto untuk mengikutinya adalah satu di antara seribu.

"Ahah, sori," ucap Yamamoto, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan perasaan bersalah dalam nada bicaranya—lebih seperti menyukai apa yang barusan terjadi, "Tapi kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri dicium, ya."

Hibari tidak menyangkal.

Yamamoto juga tidak menuntut untuk sebuah respon.

Ragu, tetapi tangannya merambat menggapai pita kelulusan yang disematkan oleh Kepala Sekolah SMP Namimori; simbol kelulusan. Hibari telah menempuh pendidikannya selama duabelas musim penuh, dan pada musim ke-tigabelas lah dia harus mengakhiri. Sebut saja Hibari dangkal apabila berbicara tentang emosi dan perasaan, tetapi sang pemuda sebenarnya cukup pintar untuk memahami apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang `daur kehidupan`. Hari merajut minggu, minggu merajut bulan, bulan merajut tahun, dan tahun-tahun itulah yang merajut seorang Hibari Kyouya.

(Atau segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Hibari.)

"Kau tahu, Herbivor," ujarnya tenang, seraya beranjak dari bangku yang telah lewat tigapuluh menit ditempatinya—tepat setelah kepala sekolah membubarkan mereka dari aula. Menyelipkan kedua tangan di dalam saku, Hibari menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa mencarikanmu ketua pengganti, kalau kau mau."

Yang lebih ganas, yang lebih mengerikan?

_Mari._

Tetapi Yamamoto Takeshi adalah herbivor yang benar-benar aneh, begitu pula dengan pertanyaan retoris yang diluncurkannya atas tawaran Hibari, dan segala sesuatunya yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu sama rata dengan misteri di balik mozaik kaca yang terpajang di setiap katedral.

Maka Yamamoto tertawa, turut bangkit untuk mengejar Hibari.

"...mana bisa?"

(Lebih seperti, _mana mungkin aku mau menggantikanmu_?)

* * *

_._

_it started out as a feeling_  
_which then grew into a hope_  
_which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_which then turned into a quiet word_  
_and then that word grew louder and louder_  
_'til it was a battle cry_

_._

* * *

"Yo, _Juudaime_!"

Gokudera Hayato melambaikan tangannya pada sosok bertitel Vongola Decimo, yang tengah menyeruput jus jeruk dari sedotan, kantung bekalnya bersandarkan tungkainya yang duduk menyilang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi _keluarga_ Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, sehingga upacara kelulusan sekalipun tidak akan menghalangi mereka untuk duduk pada tempat yang sama, pada jam yang sama pula. Di sampingnya, ada Reborn, dan semangkuk ramen dengan uap yang mengepul (Gokudera tidak berusaha menanyakan dari mana makanan itu datang).

"Hm?" menyadari adanya kejanggalan, Tsuna berhenti menyeruput minumannya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu. "Di mana Yamamoto-san?"

"Tadi mengejar si cowok masokis setelah upacara dibubarkan," jawab Gokudera enteng, menghela napas senang tatkala ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Tsuna, yang spontan melempar Gokudera sebuah pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Jangan tanya aku, dong. Siapa tahu si bisbol idiot itu benar-benar sudah ingin berpisah dengan Hibari," lanjutnya lagi, setengah kesal.

Tsuna terdiam, mendekatkan jus jeruknya ke mulut.

"...begitukah?"

"Kelihatannya, sih, begitu," timpal Gokudera lagi, dengan antusias melahap ujung sosis yang menyembul keluar dari _hotdog_. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, pemilik surai platina itu melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedikit dicongkakkan, "Siapa juga, sih, yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hibari?"

Reborn menyatukan kedua sumpitnya melintang di mulut mangkuk.

"Menurutku tidak," sanggahnya, tenang.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dari semua orang yang tidak ingin Hibari menampakkan wajahnya lagi di Namimori," Reborn mengulang, caranya berbicara membuat kedua pemuda menelan ludah. Reborn selalu seperti itu apabila dia mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Tsuna maupun Gokudera. Selama dua tahun lebih Tsuna mencoba belajar menghadapi sirkumstansi ini, di mana dia harus menelan habis rasa ingin tahu yang tidak boleh diketahuinya. Berkedip, baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera menahan napas tatkala Reborn mengangkat dagunya.

"...kupikir Yamamoto adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hibari."

* * *

_._

_pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light_  
_you'll come back when it's over_  
_no need to say goodbye  
_- Regina Spektor.

_._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes:** ...yang kayak gini, bukan song-fic, kan? 8D;; bukan loh. (dijawab sendiri) saya cuma pengen nyantumin liriknya aja. lagipula, udah dikredit di atas. (tunjuk) tapi kalau masih nggak boleh, tolong reviewnya, beritahu saya. nanti saya hapus. :-j review maupun kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada. makasih atas waktunya menyempatkan baca fic saya! ' v ' )/

.

**incarnadine . akuma**


End file.
